Los examenes chunnin del equipo 11
by Hatsumono-San
Summary: Una nueva aldea sale a la luz... fuertes emociones se haram presentes..sasusaku? solo lean
1. los examenes chunnin del equipo 11

La aldea Escondida Detrás de la Puerta…

**La aldea Escondida Detrás de la Puerta…**

En el país del Armario (es que en Naruto todos los países tienen un nombre que tiene que ver con comida y pos yo quise cambiar eso) se encuentra la Aldea Escondida Detrás de la Puerta una aldea ninja como cualquier otra nuestra historia empieza cuando las 3 gennin del equipo 11 se preparan para salir a Konoha a cumplir su sueño de convertirse en chunnin...

Las 3 hermosas kunoichis de este equipo son:

Sayuri: Una kunoichi impresionante con su extraña habilidad de que lo que sueña por lo general se materializa… Ella, ella es la encargada de arrancar los suspiros de todos los ninjas de la aldea y por supuesto que sabe de esto y no pierde oportunidad en sacar partida a esa hermosura angelical para hacer de sus "travesuras inofensivas"

Kaerumi: Ella con sus dotes de persuasión es capaz de sacarle la información a cualquiera solo con verle a los ojos. Su belleza aunque infantil es realmente cautivadora por eso no es de extrañarse que tenga una fila de muchachos detrás de ella.

Hatsumono: La mas fría y maquiavélica del equipo aunque todas son hermosas la belleza de ella es maligna casi satánica y al igual que su "belleza" sus poderes le ponen a cualquiera la piel de gallina con su técnica especial en la cual solo necesita un poco de la sangre del enemigo para saber cuales son sus mas profundos temores y poder materializarlos.

Rumbo a Konoha

Sayuri junto con sus compañeras hatsumono y kaerumi se preparan con su sensei krame para salir de la aldea y dirigirse a Konoha

Sayuri- Hey sensei en Konoha hay niños lindos

Krame- Sayuri no entiendo como te puedes preocupar por ese tipo de cosas cuando nos dirigimos a Konoha a hacer los exámenes chunnin porque no tomas el ejemplo de tus compañeras

000000000000000000sus compañeras0000000000000000000

Kaerumi-Hatsumono-san crees que cuando lleguemos haya chocolate blanco

Hatsumono-No lo se

Kaerumi-Y amargo……

Hatsumono-No lo se…

Kaerumi-Quiero comer chocolate cuando lleguemos!

Hatsumono-Y yo quiero que te calles!!

Kaerumi-ToT

0000000000000000SAYURI Y KRAME000000000000000000

Krame- mmm mejor olvida lo que te dije

Sayuri- OoO Si mejor

000000000000000000 en Konoha 00000000000000000000

Sakura- Estoy muy nerviosa por estos exámenes y tu Sasuke-kun

Naruto- Estos exámenes están regalados es un paso mas para convertirme en Hokage

Sasuke- Hmp…

0000000000000000 con el equipo 11 0000000000000000000

Krame- Bien niñas hemos llegado esta es la gloriosa aldea ninja de Konoha.


	2. Cap 1 Sasuke vs Hatsumono

Cap 1: Hatsumono vs

Cap 1: Hatsumono vs. Sasuke!

En las puertas de Konoha se pueden distinguir a tres chicas y a un hombre de aproximadamente treinta y seis años

Krame- Y bien que opinan

Sayuri-Nada mal pero no veo muchachos cerca…

Kaerumi-Ni chocolate…

Hatsumono-Ni la esperanza de que algún día mi equipo sea normal…

Sayuri y Kaerumi a unísono- HEY!

En eso sale el pájaro extraño del capitulo en que le tratan de quitar la mascara a Kakashi

Pájaro extraño- Baka! Baka!

Con el equipo siete:

Sakura: Naruto baka! Yo no te pregunte a ti! Le pregunte a Sasuke-kun!

Naruto: Porque todo tiene que ver con Sasuke, todo es Oh Sasuke-kun eres el mejor Eso Sasuke-kun patéale el trasero pero tu Sakura no eres capaz de tan siquiera golpear a una mosca!

Como sabemos eso es algo que nuestro imbécil ninja favorito va a lamentar por mucho tiempo…

BOOM! Y ese sonido retumbo por todo Konoha…

Sasuke: Ustedes dos par de imbéciles no podrían por lo menos tratar de comportarse como ninjas! (Inner Hatsumono-Wow el sexy papazote de Sasuke dijo una frase completa! Esto quedara en la historia de !)

Con el equipo 11…

Hatsumono- Bien grupito de gaznápiros(n/a eso es una manera de decir estúpido, imbécil o tarádo de una manera muy educada) yo me voy a ver que hay por ahí…

Con Hatsumono…

El ninja mas sexy de toda Konoha (si así es Sasukito-kun!) acababa de de pegarles la cagada del siglo a sus compañeros de equipo y se decidió ir a un lugar mas tranquilo lejos de ellos que cualquiera que pasaba por ahí podía gritarles papel papel!

En un lugar mas alejado de los ninjas embarrados en mierda... perdón ninjas recién salidos del culo de Sasuke…

Hatsumono-_mmm muy interesante… es un ninja diferente…_

Sasuke recostado a un árbol-Muy bien quien quiera que seas puedes salir de una vez

Hatsumono-_Mejor de lo que pensaba… ya me descubrió…_-Vaya Vaya muy impresionante… Cual es tu nombre!

Sasuke-Hmp, es la primera vez que una chica se me pone tan altanera…

Hatsumono-Pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo…

Sasuke-Muy bien te daré el gusto de saber mi nombre, pero primero quiero ver que tal eres!

Hatsumono-¿Que que tal estoy?

En eso Sasuke activa el sharingan y va a atacar a Hatsumono.

Ella lo esquiva con cierta dificultad porque el taijutsu nunca fue lo suyo y eso no paso desapercibido para el ojo sharingan así que el tomo ventaja de eso y empiezo a atacarla a fuerza bruta sin darle tiempo de evadir ninguno de sus ataques, pero ella decide ponerse seria y hace uno sellos y grita Kage no-jutsu! (ese jutsu consiste en ocultarse en la sombra para después salir y atacar)

Sasuke-Si fuera un ninja normal me hubieras sorprendido pero como tú lo dijiste soy impresionante. Empieza a hacer unos sellos y… JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!(sumimasen es que no me acuerdo como se escribía así que decidí ponerlo en español porque aprecio mucho mi vida y no quiero morir en manos de lectores asesinos) lo logra! Da en el blanco y por desgracia para Hatsumono ella es el blanco…

Sasuke-Hmp no eres tan buena kunoichi como imagine…

Hatsumono-Muy bien pero el que juega con fuego se quema…

Hatsumono empieza a hacer uno sellos y de un pergamino sale un kunai de plata ahora se dirige hacia Sasuke corriendo a una gran velocidad y a Sasuke solo le da tiempo de reaccionar y cubrirse con un brazo recibiendo una profunda cortada en ese lugar.

El kunai con sangre del Uchiha es apreciado por los ojos grises humo de Hatsumono y luego una lengua pasa sobre este preciado objeto y así sus ojos se vuelven de un color púrpura oscuro y se dirige hacia Sasuke (escuchen Mama de My Chemical Romance en esta parte) con un caminado y un porte tan seguro de si misma se acerca y le dice…

Hatsumono-Impresionado?

Sasuke-Un repentino cambio de color en los ojos no me sorprende…

Hatsumono-Pues bien talvez esto si lo haga…

En eso ella se le acerca y toca su hombro y todo se vuelve oscuro para el Uchiha

En la mente de Sasuke:

Recuerdos de su familia en especial de su hermano se asoman y salen a la luz….

El día en que todo se volvió nada para el

El día en que vio a todo su clan morir en manos de su queridísimo hermano mayor…Itachi…

El día en que fue un inútil…

Después de esa terrible escena ese terrible recuerdo, varias imágenes del futuro empezaron a galopar por su mente…

El luchando contra Itachi… El perdiendo contra Itachi

El dejando a Konoha…

El dejando a Naruto…

El dejando a Kakashi-sensei

El dejando a Sakura…SU Sakura….

Y de un momento a otro un rayo de luz sale y cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta de que esta en la camilla de un hospital en Konoha…

Kakashi-Vaya Sasuke parece que alguien te dejo echo mierda

Sasuke-Maldita mujer…maldita Hatsumono

Kakashi-Ja! Así que fue aquella niña quien te dejo en este estado!! Nunca la descarte como sospechosa de haberte dejado de… esta manera pero tranquilo que no se te hiera tu orgullo, ella esta en una camilla, parece que sea cual sea el jutsu que haya utilizado la forzó a usar una gran cantidad de chakra por cierto tienes otras visitas…

Llega el equipo 11 con mirada asesina nada disimulada dirigiéndose hacia el Uchiha…

Krame-Un Uchiha…. Estos exámenes serán divertidos….

Sayuri-Un chico lindo mmm interesante

Kaerumi- Dejaste como mierda a Hatsumono-San….TE AMO!!-y se le tira al cuello de tal manera que los enfermeros tuvieron que intervenir….

**Hasta aquí el 1er capitulo:**

**Si quieren un sasusaku… dejen un review**

**Si quieren que Sasuke se recupere…. Dejen un review**

**Si quieren reventarme la puta madre…dejen un review**

**En fin Si quieren que lo siga... dejen un review….**

**Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
